ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half-Shell Heroes
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half-Shell Heroes is an fanfiction series created by Billy2009, based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Characters Main Characters * Leonard: * Michangelo: * Donatello: * Raphael: * Venus: Recurring Characters * Master Splinter: * April O'Neil: * Casey Jones: * Mighty Mutanimals ** Slash: ** Wignut: ** Screwloose: ** Leatherhead: ** Jagwar: ** Herman: ** Mondo Gecko: ** Pete: * Keno: * Hamato Miwa/Karai: * Mona Lisa: * Metalhead: * Jack J. Kurtzman: * Punk Frogs ** Attila the Frog: ** Genghis Frog: ** Rasputin the Mad Frog: ** Napoleon Bonafrod: ** Frog Soldiers: * Shinigami: * Tang Shen: * Dr. Kirby O'Neil: * Alopex: * Renet: * Lord Simultaneous: * Professor Zayton Honeycutt/Fugitoid: * Mrs. O'Neil: * Seymour Gutz/Mutagen Man: * Hothead the Warrior Dragon: * League of Mutants ** King Lionheart: ** Sally Pride: ** Dr. El: ** Ace Duck: ** Walkabout: * Umeko/Ninjara: * Bishop: * Irma: Antagonists * Foot Clan ** Oroku Saki/Shredder: ** Koya: ** Anton Zeck/Bebop: ** Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady: ** Razhar: ** Tokka: ** Kitsune: ** Chris Bradford/Dogpound: ** Xever Montes/Fishface: ** Tatsu: ** Foot Ninjas: ** Foot Elite: ** Foot Mystic *** Metal Mystic: *** Fire Mystic: *** Wind Mystic: *** Water Mystic: *** Earth Mystic: *** Thunder Mystic: * Purple Dragons ** Hun: ** Dragon Face: ** Brooklyn S. Bridge: ** Mohawk: ** Ton-Ton: ** John: ** Fong: ** Tsoi: ** Sid: ** Spike: * Krang: ** Chrome Dome: ** Tragg: ** Granitor: * Dr. Baxter Stockman: ** Mousers: * Rat King: * Bludgeon: * Kavaxas: * Lord Vringath Dregg: ** Hi-Tech: ** Mung: * King Komdo: * Tempestra: * Antrax: * Triceratons ** Emperor Zanmoran: ** Captain Mozar: ** Sergeant Zog: ** General Zera: ** Commander Zoran: ** Commander Zorin: ** Sergeant Zark: ** Lieutenant Zax: ** Gunner Zork: ** Dr. Zarus ** Zeno ** Lieutenant Zovox: * Cobrato: * Armaggon: * Tiger Claw: * K'Vathrak/Newtralizer: * Savanti Romero: * Stone Generals: ** Yaotl/Max Winters: ** Gato: ** Serpiente: ** Aguila: ** Mono: * Thirteen Monsters ** Bigfoot: ** Centaur: ** Jersey Devil: ** Sea Monster: ** Lethargo: ** Succubor the Vampire Bat: ** Winged Portal Monster: ** Spider Arachnkor: ** Arkadin the Coatimundi: ** Spitex the Llama: ** Yeti: ** Pict the Boar: ** Tenta the Squid-a-Pus: * Dark Turtles ** Dark Leonardo: ** Dark Michangelo: ** Dark Donatello: ** Dark Raphael: ** Dark Venus: * Creep: * Garbageman: * Don Turtelli: * Ue-Sama: * Drako: * Turtlebot: * Pizza Face: * Toxzeem: * Reject Mutants ** Krabclaw: ** Bloodsucker: ** Angleron: ** Scumbug: ** Lunawing: * Old Hob: * Chimera: * Null: * Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse ** Death: ** War: ** Pestilence: ** Famine: * Silver: A silver-obsessio crime boss who was previous foiled by the Turtles, he seek revenge on them by turning himself into a mutant Silverback Gorilla, causing him to have super strength and jumping as well. * Maligna: * Simon Bonesteel: A hunter who has a mad, yet deadly and dangerous obsession of hunting and killing any animals he see, he wield various weapons to trap any animals that he see. Than, he was hired by Krang (who disguise a shady person) to hunt down and kills the Turtles, who amazed him after their first encounter. After being beaten by them, he seek revenge and always making various traps to our heroes ever since. * Street Phantoms ** Jammer: ** Maze: ** Turk: * Tetsumi Onamota: Chapters Chapter 1: Trivia * The fanfiction series take elements from the 1980s TMNT TV series, the Archie TMNT comics, the 1990s TMNT film series, Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, the 2003 TMNT TV series, the IDW TMNT comics, and the 2012 TMNT TV series. Category:Billy2009 Category:Fanfiction Category:TMNT Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series